Grand tree (quest)
This article is about the quest, for the location please see The Grand Tree (location) Details Walkthrough The king will tell you that the tree seems to be dying. He will give you a bark sample and translation book and tell you to visit Hazelmere. Hazelmere is located north-east of Yanille. (Caution, island is covered in level 48 Jungle spiders). Hazelmere will not make sense to the player. After translating what he says, the player will need to repeat the message to the king. The message from Hazelmere says: human came with kings seal gave human daconia rock daconia rocks will kill tree. The king will tell you to speak to Glough, the chief guardian. Glough will blame humans and tell the player to return to the king. A human has been caught with the daconia stone and you must interrogate him. Charlie, located at the top of the grand tree tells you that Glough paid him to carry the letter to Hazelmere and transfer the stones. Now search Gloughs home. In the cupboard the player with find Gloughs journal. Speak to Glough and you will be put in jail. The king will free you and offer his glider service for you to escape as glouph has placed guards in the tree to prevent your escape. Head north-east of the crash site to the shipyard. The password is ka-lu-min. Talk to the Shipyard foreman on the docks. The Shipyard foreman will question you about Glough, the answers are: "his wife is no longer with us" "He loves worm holes" and "Anita" Alternatively, you can answer incorrectly and kill the foreman to obtain the invoice. Return to the king and he will not believe you, speak to Charlie in the jail at the top of the tree. He will tell you to go to Anita's house which is just west of the swamp to obtain Gloughs key. Use the key on the chest and take the items to the king. The king will still not trust your "proof" and will give you four stones found in gloughs possession. Take these stones to the watchtower above gloughs house, the order from left to right is "ho-ni-:::-ha" which spells open. PREPARE TO FIGHT A POWERFUL BLACK DEMON! After preparing for the fight, return to the watchtower above gloughs house, and press down the pillar to reveal a hidden ladder, go down. Glough will now summon a black demon to attack you, kill the demon and find the king in the tunnel (note: you will only be able to talk to the king in the tunnel, back in the tree he will not speak to you). After some conversation, you will be prompted to look for the daconia stone, it is located south-west of the king. Return to the king with the stone and the quest is completed! Rewards *5 Quest Points *7900 Agility exp at level 25 *2150 Magic exp *17500 Attack exp at level 57 (17800 at level 58) = 400 + (300 * Level) ? *Access to the mines in Grand Tree Quest gallery File:Daconia Rock.png File:Femi cart.png File:Gloughs journal.png File:Glough's key.png File:Gnome alphebet.png File:Pebble1.png File:Pebble2.png File:Pebble3.png File:Pebble4.png File:Tree gnome translation.png See also *Bark sample *Hazelmere's island Category:Quests